The World God Only Knows Original Soundtrack
]] The World God Only Knows Original Soundtrack (神のみぞ知るセカイ Original Soundtrack) is a soundtrack album containing the background music from the anime adaptation of The World God Only Knows. Information * Release Date: Originally planned to be released in 23 March 2011. However, it has been postponed to 6 April 2011 due to the disasters that occured in Japan on 11 March 2011 * Publisher: Geneon Universal Entertainment * Release Price: ￥3,150 Tracklist # Love ~ The Distance Until the Kiss Theme (恋~口づけまでの距離 メインテーマ) # God only knows Act III (God only knows 第三幕) The opening theme of the anime series. # NOW PLAYING (NOW PLAYING) # My Name is the Capturing God (我が名は落とし神) # The Little Demon that Fell from the Sky (空から落ちてきた小悪魔) # Now, Let's Go Runaway Spirit Hunting! (さぁ、駆け魂狩りへ!) # A Gap in the Heart (心のスキマ) # The Girl Who Can't Stop If She Starts Running (走り出したら止まれない少女) # Magnificent Walkthrough (華麗なる攻略) # The Girl's Tears (少女の涙) # I Can Already See the Ending(見えたぞ、エンディングが) # Koi no Shirushi feat.Ayumi Takahara (TV size) (コイノシルシ feat.高原歩美 (TVサイズ)) The ending theme of Episode 1 and Episode 2. # Demon of a Sister (あくまでも妹です) # The Noble and Poor Girl(気高くも可憐な少女) # Searching for a Route(ルート検索中) # The Young Lady's Secret (令嬢の秘密) # Premonition of Love(恋の予感) # Koi no Shirushi feat.Mio Aoyama (TV size) (コイノシルシ feat.青山美生 (TVサイズ)) The ending theme of Episode 3, Episode 5 and Episode 6. # Kami-nii-sama~ (神にーさま~ ) # Monologue (モノローグ) # The Heroine of the Infinite Labyrinth (無限回廊のヒロイン) # Strength > Intellect (体力>知力) # The Painful Final Scene (せつない幕切れ) # Tatta Ichido no Kiseki (TV size) (たった一度の奇跡 (TVサイズ)) The ending theme of Episode 4. # Kami-sama~ (神さま~) # Mundane Reality (ありふれた現実) # A Obscure Route (不明瞭なルート) # Endlessly Transparent Existence '''(限りなく透明な存在) # '''Nobody Knows... (誰も知らない...) # The Round-Robin Choice (選択肢総当り) # Koi, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu! ~Reminiscence~ (恋、ヨロシクお願いします! ~追憶~) # Koi no Shirushi feat.Kanon Nakagawa (TV size) (コイノシルシ feat.中川かのん (TVサイズ)) The ending theme of Episode 9 and Episode 10. # I'm Going! (いってきまーす!) # The Approaching Shadow '''(迫り来る影) # '''Lenient Daily Life (ゆるい日常) # Commence Action (行動への起動) # Koi no Shirushi from Elsie (TV size) (コイノシルシ from Elsie (TVサイズ)) The ending theme of Episode 8. # I Will Do My Best! (私、がんばります!) # The Talkative Books and the Silent Girl (饒舌な本と無口な少女) # Books are Love, Books are Happiness, Books are Emotions (本は愛 本は喜び 本は感動) # Requiem for the Ones who are Leaving (去り行くものたちへの鎮魂歌) # Melody of Love (恋の調べ) # Memory of Love (恋の記憶) # Koi no Shirushi feat.Shiori Shiomiya (TV size) (コイノシルシ feat.汐宮 栞 (TVサイズ)) The ending theme of Episode 11. # NEXT STAGE (NEXT STAGE) # Dreaming Traveler of an Integrated Circuit (Keima ver.) (集積回路の夢旅人 (桂馬ver.)) The ending theme of Episode 12. Notes * The ending theme of Episode 7, Happy Crescent, can be found in Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai Insert Song Album - Birth * Track 2: performed by Oratorio The World God Only Knows * Tracks 12, 18, 32 and and 44: performed by Kami Nomi zo Shiritai * Track 24: performed by Tomo Sakurai * Track 37: performed by Kanae Itou * Track 46: performed by Hiro Shimono * Tracks 1, 3-11, 13-17, 19-23, 25-30, 33-36, 38-43 and 45: composed and arranged by Hayato Matsuo * Track 31: composed by Tomokazu Yamada, arranged by Hayato Matsuo. Links * http://vgmdb.net/album/21590 Category:Collectibles Category:Music